


Bloodshed

by hammer



Series: On Faith [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Bathing/Washing, Developing Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Necromongers, Pool Sex, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Marshal Riddick can't trust anyone but his First of Commanders. Is his faith in Vaako misplaced or is the Necromonger officer someone he can really count on?</p>
<p>Vaako finds out that Riddick keeps his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Sport. Eventual smut in later chapters. Thanks to Rochester for beta-ing this for me.

Vaako's shuttle docks into the Necromonger's flagship. He'd just come back from his main Warrior Ship, where he had to review his troops and promote soldiers to replace the officers lost on Helion Prime.

In Vaako's opinion, the hasty retreat ordered by Zhylaw at the height of his paranoia had been a tactical mistake. Many outstanding warriors had been left on the planet surface to die an untimely death. The remaining ranks are in low spirits, and the doubts surrounding their new Lord Marshal aren't helping the matter. The tedious process had taken almost two whole days, and Vaako is anxious to be reunited with Riddick.

For the past few days, Riddick had stayed busy learning Necromonger history, the lay-out of the Basilica, and the real scope of the gigantic force he is now leading. He had spent his time with other Commanders, advisers and Purifiers. Vaako had insisted on having two men from his own personal guard with Riddick at all time, whenever Vaako could not be there, taken with his own duties. Riddick had accepted with barely any arguing, which had pleased Vaako greatly.

Vaako disembarks from his ship, accompanied by four of his best men, two less than his usual six. His heartbeat speeds up and his abdomen flutters nervously as he thinks of how close he is to gaze upon his Lord again. Ever since his encounter with the Furyan in his armory, Vaako had trouble concentrating on his duties, his mind constantly drifting back to the amazing feelings the other man had drawn forth and the promises he'd made then. He cannot remember the last time he'd felt trepidation of this magnitude.

Before he'd flown off the Basilica to join his troops, Vaako had skipped his scheduled purification for the first time in years, per orders of Lord Marshal Riddick. When the Purifier had called on him later in the day, Vaako had explained he hadn't the time. With a new Lord Marshal and numerous positions to fill, it rang true enough, and the Purifier had abdicated, urging the Commander to come as soon as was convenient.

Vaako didn't mention the unusual order; a breeder Lord Marshal _and_ an unpurified First of Commanders would make way too many waves. He didn't want to alert anyone of the strange relationship that had developed between him and the newest Lord Marshal.

There are already rumors that Vaako has become Riddick's main advisor and the nobles whisper behind his back when he walks the halls of the Basilica. Some speculate that he is manipulating his way into power, pulling the Furyan's strings like a puppet. Others are outraged by his siding with a breeder. Thanks to his wife's tireless machinations, very few believe that Vaako is acting in accordance to his faith. How little they know him, he realizes.

One of the very few who really know him is Toal, Second of Commanders. A close friend for many years, Toal knows Vaako's actions are dictated by his religious beliefs. Toal himself is more interested in tactics and warfare; as long as Riddick proves a good strategist and a strong leader for his army, Toal would follow him. Vaako is grateful for his old friend's support. With two of his best commanders on his side, Riddick might yet survive to see the Threshold.

As Vaako turns a corner into the corridor that leads toward the Throne Room, he comes face to face with a young soldier who's obviously been running on his way here. He crashes into the Commander, who barely wavers at the impact. The foot soldier bounces off him, scrambles back up and kneels immediately, bowing his head abjectly.

“Commander Vaako, I'm sorry. It's the Lord Marshal. He's been attacked...”

“What?” Vaako asks, eyes widening in surprise. His stomach twists into painful knots at the thought of Riddick hurt. Or dead.

“In his chambers...” the soldier utters between pants, “he lives, my lord.”

“Get up! Follow me!” the Commander yells at his men, dropping his helmet and breaking into a run. The young soldier springs up to his feet and struggles to stay close to the Commander.

“The healers?” Vaako asks as he runs.

“Already on their way, lord,” the young man informs him.

“What happened?” Vaako inquires, wishing he wasn't slowed down by his weighty armor.

“I don't know, sir. Lieutenant Alke sent me to get you,” the young man replies breathlessly.

“When did it happen?”

“Only minutes ago. As you docked,” the soldier huffs.

Vaako gains speed and sprints straight across the Throne Room, leaving the messenger and his guards to trail behind him.

The large iron doors to the Lord Marshal's inner chambers are wide open; one guard is still at his post, pointing his gravity gun out nervously. He lowers his weapon as soon as he recognizes his superior. Vaako storms into the bed chambers and sees the body of a red haired woman on the floor, her awkwardly bent neck having obviously been broken. Then his attention snaps to Riddick, shirtless and bloody, sitting on the bed with his back to the door.

The Lord Marshal indeed lives. The relief that washes over Vaako is only short lived.

“Don't touch me!” the Furyan snarls at the healer as he pushes him away. Lieutenant Alke is close behind, and he swiftly steps forward and catches the poor old man, keeping him from falling over on his back.

The healer looks at Riddick with fierce determination. “But the blade was poisoned my Lord, you must let me help you!” he begs, the shaking of his voice betraying the fear behind his brave facade.

Vaako steps over the dead woman, his footfalls drawing Riddick's attention to his presence. Vaako doesn't go down on his knee, doesn't bow or salute his Lord. He seizes the wounded man by the biceps, squeezing slightly, and looks into his silver eyes.

“Will you let _me_ help you, my Lord?” Vaako asks quietly, pleading with his eyes as much as he knows how. Vaako's mere presence has a soothing effect on Riddick. His expression visibly softens, and he sighs and nods.

Vaako knows his way around a poisoned blade and doesn't waste any time.

“Prepare the antidote. Get me everything I need to care for our Lord,” Vaako snaps. The healer jumps into action, and starts fiddling with numerous small bottles in his medkit, muttering to himself grumpily.

There are two wounds; a puncture wound on his neck, and a cut on his shoulder. Neither is deep enough to be lethal, but they're bleeding plentifully. Vaako presses his lips to the hole in Riddick's neck and sucks hard. The healer knowingly places a clean rag in his hand, and Vaako spits out the tainted blood into it before repeating the process.

Forgoing the purification had sharpened Vaako's senses, including his sense of taste. He notices how Furyan blood tastes heavily of copper, and slightly sweet. Vaako is only able to detect traces of bitter poison, but he isn't sure if it's because it's masked by the sweetness. He does the same to the shallow cut on the shoulder. When he's satisfied that he pulled out as much of the poison as he could, he looks at the healer.

“Antidote,” he calls out with authority.

The old man hands him a vial containing a combination of counter-poisons mixed after he had a chance of examining the blade further.

“You need to drink this, Lord,” Vaako explains patiently, “ _please_.” He pushes the vial into Riddick's bloody hand.

“Do you trust this guy?” Riddick asks Vaako, nodding once towards the old man in long robes.

Vaako nods and asks: “Do you trust me?”

Riddick doesn't answer, he drinks the contents of the vial in one go, wrinkling his nose at its foul taste. Vaako takes the empty vial from him and gently pats his good shoulder, allowing a small smile. The rare sight makes some of Riddick's tension melt away.

Vaako steps away for a moment, exchanging words with the healer. He instructs the elder man to stay on alert outside the chambers. Then, he orders the guards to remove the woman's dead body, which they trip over themselves to do. They know they will be paying for their blunder later on, and they do not want to incur the wrath of their superior any further.

“Alke!” Vaako barks.

A tall, blond haired soldier kneels immediately in front of Vaako. “Yes, my lord.”

“What is the meaning of _this_?” he asks through gritted teeth, pointing at the corpse being dragged out of the room.

“My lord, I am sorry. Livilla said she'd been sent by you, as a gift to the Lord Marshal. To entertain him as you were absent.”

Vaako rubs the bridge of his nose, anger and frustration swirling within him. The woman was indeed from his household; one of his wife's maids. A mediocre maid, actually, whose good looks Dame Vaako used to bribe and manipulate a few key pawns.

“I should have been more careful. But the Lord Marshal saw her and invited her in anyway. There was nothing I could have done,” Alke says, eyes fixed on the floor.

Lieutenant Alke is a good warrior, and he had no reason to doubt the maid's claims, Vaako supposes. He also did not possess the nerve or standing to contradict the Lord Marshal.

“Get up. Stand guard. No one is to be allowed in without my permission, including the healers. Understood?” Vaako orders, his voice still stern, but less angry.

The young lieutenant stands up, eyes still cast down, afraid to meet the Commander's cool accusing gaze. “Yes, lord. You may count on me,” he promises, relieved. He'd feared he'd be executed on the spot, or at least demoted. He shuts the large doors behind him, leaving Commander Vaako and Lord Riddick alone in the bedchamber.


	2. Chapter 2

“There is a lot of blood. I can clean it for you, if you will allow me,” Vaako offers, dropping the pieces of his armor carelessly to the floor, a few paces away from the foot of the large bed.

Riddick looks down his front with a frown, and runs his fingers through the red streaks, smearing the blood across his chest.

“Sure,” Riddick almost whispers, dazedly staring at the blood on his fingers. How in hell had he let that woman catch him unawares like that? Was he slipping _that_ much?

Vaako comes nearer, carrying a basin of warm clean water and setting it down on the nightstand.

“This will help prevent infection,” he announces, adding an infusion of Snow Orchid petals to the water, a rare flower known to healers for its great antiseptic qualities. He wrings a washcloth into it and approaches Riddick.

The Furyan tilts his head to the side, allowing his Commander to clean the blood. He hisses at the contact, the cut much more painful than he thought.

“I could give you something for the pain,” the Commander says.

“I'm fine,” Riddick growls, but he bites down a groan as soon as the cloth grazes the wound again.

Truthfully, it hurts like a bitch and the whole side of his neck, as well as his shoulder, is starting to burn. Riddick _hates_ poisons. Large quantities kill you painfully; small doses fuck with your mind, and _still_ hurt like hell.

“Are you sure?” Vaako insists. The Furyan is unusually quiet, and his practically constant smirk is absent. This worries Vaako more than the bloody mess.

“I...uh. If you think it'll help. Gimme something,” Riddick finally agrees, repressing a shiver. Vaako retrieves another vial from the healer's kit, pulls a dropper from it then looks at Riddick expectantly.

Riddick opens his mouth; Vaako lets ten drops fall on his tongue, and then offers him a glass of water. Riddick drinks it all down in a hurry, glad to rid himself of the horrible taste in his mouth.

Vaako bites his lip as he watches water drip down the other man's chin. Every time Riddick shifts, the muscles in his shoulders and arms roll alluringly. This isn't the right time for entertaining lustful thoughts, Vaako knows it, but he cannot help finding the smallest details in the Furyan enticing.

Vaako ignores his impulses and returns to the task at hand. He avoids the sensitive cuts for now and just wipes at the blood that dripped down the Lord Marshal's solid chest.

“Is this part of a First Commander's duties?” Riddick asks, slightly surprised at Vaako's sure manner as he nurses him.

“My duties are whatever you want them to be, Lord,” Vaako replies smoothly as he removes more blood.

Was Vaako flirting with him? The Furyan laughs softly and lets his silvery eyes drift up and down the soldier's fit body. He's wearing one of those tunics Necromongers wear under their armor. It hugs the body closely enough, but it's too thick for him to make out the shape of the muscles underneath it. A pity.

“What I mean is you seem to know what you're doing,” Riddick clarifies.

Vaako nods. “I have learned by necessity.”

Riddick raises a questioning eyebrow.

Vaako sighs. “Lord Zhylaw and I always had...” Vaako pauses, searching for the right words, “...a strained relationship,” he finally settles on.

Riddick snorts knowingly at the understatement.

“Zhylaw did not believe in healing soldiers; he believed in converting more troops. One of the first changes he enacted was to ban healers from ground squads. A wounded soldier that could not follow his comrades was to be left behind, without care or hope of recovery,” he recounts bitterly. “I disagreed. I have been injured many times. The only reason why I stand here as a Commander today is because healers brought me back to health.”

“I see,” Riddick says, adding this new facet of Vaako to the list of things he likes about the man.

“I asked the healers to teach me what they could, so that I might help save a few men on the battlefield. However, I must say it has never served me half as well as today,” Vaako continues. He hates to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been here. If Riddick had been attacked earlier and refused care... Vaako banishes the thought from his mind.

“I bet Zhylaw is spinning in his grave right about now,” Riddick comments with a smile.

“Necromongers have no graves,” Vaako points out with a frown, obviously not familiar with the expression. “Our bodies are burned and the remains dispersed into space. The Lord Marshals' ashes however are kept safe, and will cross into the Underverse when we do.”

The Furyan is still recovering from the rush of adrenalin that had helped him defend himself, and now, endorphins are coursing through his veins. His handsome soldier is tending to him, careful and efficient, his proximity making his pulse quicken. The pads of the Necromonger's cool fingertips leave contrasting scalding spots wherever they land, on his chest, shoulder, and on his neck. The sensations combine, making goose bumps break out all over his strangely over-sensitized skin.

There is an appealing mix of concern and reverence in his First's hazel eyes. It's different from the way Imam used to look at him. It's different from the way Jack –and later Kyra– looked at him. It's not something Riddick's used to; he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he enjoys it.

Riddick, his tongue thick in his mouth, tries to explain the series of events that had eventually gotten him stabbed. But the Necromonger shushes him. “Later, Lord,” he soothes, cleaning up Riddick's back.

The Furyan gratefully stays silent in favor of observing the Necromonger. He notices how the other man's lips are slightly more pink then they were days ago. The change is welcome, making Vaako's lush bottom lip even more enticing than before. He smirks at his Commander, thinking of how he's going to kiss those lips soon.

“You look better, Vaak,” the Furyan says. “Alive looks good on you.”

“Thank you, Lord.” Vaako pauses, he glances at Riddick's face. “You look worse,” he retorts, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

Riddick almost cannot believe that Vaako is joking around with him. He chuckles quietly, pleasant warmth spreading to his gut as he shivers from the cooling effect of the washcloth on his hot skin.

Vaako returns to the basin to rinse the cloth. The blood is mostly gone, and now Vaako cannot put off wiping the wound anymore.

“This might sting,” he warns before pressing the cloth to Riddick's neck.

This time, Riddick only inhales sharply, and Vaako works quickly, trying to spare his Lord any suffering. He knows the Furyan's had worse. Much worse; the scars that litter his body are testament to that. But Vaako cannot help feeling protective of his Lord.

The Furyan had lived as an outlaw, running and hiding for years. He'd been constantly hunted by mercenaries eager to get their hands on the _very_ sizable bounty on his head. Now that Riddick is Lord Marshal, Vaako wishes for him to experience a different kind of life. A safer life where he needs not run from enemies who wish him harm, but can simply annihilate them, with a snap of his fingers. A life filled with leisure and abundance rather than the struggle to survive from day to day. A life full of purpose, leading a whole civilization to the promised glory of Underverse.

“There,” Vaako whispers when he's done cleaning.

He opens a leather suture kit, chooses his tools and applies two stitches to the small hole on Riddick's neck. He lacks practice, and his hands shake a little, but the Furyan is silent. The painkiller must be already working.

Vaako spreads some of the antibiotic salve the healer left over the small closed hole as gingerly as possible. Then, he applies a medicated bandage over it.

Vaako is a soldier at heart, but he enjoys taking care of Riddick, despite the dire circumstances. Maybe he could have been a healer, if he wasn't such a good fighter. The Necromongers always used their recruits' best abilities, after all. He takes pleasure in being this close to Riddick, enjoys being the only one allowed to touch him.

Riddick frowns and blinks. “What the fuck?” he asks. He nervously runs his hand over his bald head. He feels a bit dizzy and his shoulders slump despite himself, his muscles easing all over his body. Sensing danger, he wants to stand up, wants to run away, but his limbs do not respond.

“What was in that shit you gave me?” Riddick asks. Anger flashes in his silver eyes, but the drug is too strong for him to be able to sustain it more than a few seconds.

“I am sorry, my lord. It is to help you sleep,” Vaako admits.

“You're a bastard,” Riddick utters, his own voice sounding odd to his own ears. He hates not being in full possession of his senses. It's not safe.

“It's not safe. I'm not safe...” he hears himself mumble out loud.

His head spins as the full scope of the situation hits him like a ton of bricks. He's about to _die_. He trusted Vaako, and now he would die because of it. The red haired woman, the poison, the healer, Dame Vaako; all of them links in Commander Vaako's plot to take the crown. If the assassination failed, then Vaako could finish him off under the guise of healing him. _Shifty Necromonger filth_.

He should have known it wouldn't be blood thirsty inmates, money hungry mercs, or monsters that thrived in the dark that would kill him. But trust? Yeah. That'd be his bane. Why had he allowed himself to trust Vaako, even an ounce? Riddick had been a fool, and fools get ghosted.

“You fucker...” he whispers as he weakly fists the front of Vaako's tunic, darkness creeping to the side of his vision.

He blinks and tries desperately to hold on, but his strength falters. _No_. Not like _this_. _Please_ , God. Not _him_ , not Vaako. His eyelids droop, and he vaguely notices that his body doesn't hurt anymore. The other pain, however, the pain of Vaako's betrayal hits him in the chest like a sledgehammer, and Riddick finally welcomes oblivion wholeheartedly, without a fight.

The distress on Riddick's face makes Vaako's chest tighten painfully. He _had_ to do this. This was his duty to the Faith.

The Commander looks into Riddick's glassy eyes, mumbling hasty promises to ease the other man's worries, and his own guilt. But Riddick doesn't hear him. His consciousness has already slipped away. He's drowning into shadows, pulled down a bottomless pit by specters from his past.


	3. Chapter 3

This is not how Vaako had imagined his first time in the Lord Marshal's bedchamber. He'd hoped for a happier reunion. He'd hoped to spend hours satisfying the longing inside him; this unexpected growing hunger for Riddick's warm body against him. He'd hoped to give himself over to his desires completely, without the guilt and confusion that had plagued him last time.

Instead, he'd found the object of his desires seriously hurt, and instead of elation, he finds himself filled with depression and dread. Vaako doesn't need to think on it long; he knows he does not feel this way because the ruler of the Faith is in danger, but because it's _Riddick_ who's fighting for his life. There could always be another Lord Marshal, but there was only one Riddick. Vaako rubs absently at one of his purification scars as the unfamiliar emotions flare up. His eyes prickle with tears as he realizes that he cares more about the man than he does about the Lord.

Vaako quickly pulls himself together. He checks on the Furyan's breathing, then his pulse too. It's slightly erratic, but strong. Riddick is nothing if not a survivor. He would live through this and Vaako would look upon those silvery eyes once again.

He stitches the long laceration on Riddick's shoulder and covers it too. He's expecting Riddick's slumber will be restless, and he doesn't want to risk it exacerbating the wounds.

He slowly undresses Riddick, starting with the buckles on his heavy boots. He pulls them off and removes his socks. He undoes the belt, and the buttons of his leather pants. Slipping the pants down Riddick's limp body isn't easy, but soon, Vaako gazes upon his lord's naked body. It's as glorious as he remembers.

He slides a hand up the other man's abs, all the way to his chest, then cups his cheek and runs a thumb over his closed mouth. He dares not linger or do more. Riddick's tongue comes out to lick his lip, his eyes stay shut and his chest rises regularly. If only this seemingly peaceful sleep would last...

Vaako maneuvers Riddick under the silky sheets, propping him up with a few fluffy pillows.

He takes a good look around for the first time since he came in.

The bed is big enough to fit six men side by side. The frame of wrought iron is solid, yet exquisitely carved with large spirals topped with scimitars. There is a similarly decorated chair by the fireplace, not unlike a throne, with a small matching iron table next to it.

The spacious room even contains a study with large bookshelves, a massive desk and a table for private dining. Vaako guesses that one of the doors opens on a lavish closet, full of rich tunics and fine leathers. Another should lead to the armory, filled with weapons from all over the galaxy and ornate armors.

The walls are decorated with invaluable tapestries recounting the exploits of Covu the Transcended and Oltovm the Builder. The wall above the imposing fireplace, however, is completely bare. Vaako notices a tapestry that has been shoved into the hearth. Curious, he walks over and pulls the corner of it. He's not surprised to find that it depicts Zhylaw's conquest of Coalsack. He kicks the heavy cloth back into the fireplace where it belongs. He should order the fine artisans to weave one of Riddick's victory over Zhylaw to replace it. It would make a fine and harmless gift; one that would not try to kill his Lord...

He finds the servants entrance and makes sure it's locked from the inside. He picks up the pieces of his armor and sets them aside, out of the way. He pulls up a chair, takes off his combat boots and sits down as comfortable as possible. It's going to be a long night.

Before long, Riddick starts muttering in his sleep, his body twitching. Vaako can only watch helplessly as Riddick sleeps restlessly through poison induced nightmares. He can wipe the sweat off the Furyan's forehead and make sure he doesn't harm himself, but that's all. He cannot make the detoxification any easier than he already has.

**

_It's dark. His hands and feet are bound. It's stiflingly hot, but a cold shiver traverses his spine nonetheless._

_Riddick can sense things in the shadows, watching him, but he cannot see them. He's lived in the dark most of his life; he should be at home here, but he's got a bad feeling about this. The danger is so thick in the air he can taste it on his tongue._

_He waits and listens._

_Prayers in Arabic and roars in the distance._

_He hears the door of a prison cell slamming shut, the sound sending a chill deep into his bones despite the heat._

_Toombs whistles serenely as he secures a bit into his mouth, and a blindfold over his eyes. “You're not afraid of the dark are you?” he says mockingly._

_Something cold and slimy slithers around his throat, squeezing dangerously. He splutters around the gag, gasping for air that's already too thin, his lungs burning painfully._

_“Why won't you just die already?” Zhylaw whispers in his ear. “What do you think? Should I just go for the sweet spot?”_

_The cold coils around his throat tighten. The blindfold is gone. He should be able to see, but it's still dark._

_He makes out two lights coming closer. Johns' blue eyes shine in the darkness, their pupils snake-like slits._

_“You were right. I should have ghosted you,” Johns snarls._

_He presses the barrel of a shotgun to Riddick's chest. “Remember this moment,” he hisses, forked tongue sliding out. He pulls the trigger._

_Riddick flies backward then down, as if falling down a well. In the light at the top, Vaako looks at him and laughs, until the light becomes a tiny dot and disappears._

_He doesn't hit the ground for what seems like ages. When he does, the impact is devastating, breaking every single bone in his body. He howls and sobs, coughing up blood, as unbearable pain wracks his body._

_Consciousness slips away._

_**_

_A soft hand caresses his cheek, the smell of blood filling his nostrils. Female blood._

_“Jack?” Riddick calls out._

_“I believed in you. Why did you leave me?”_

_“I'm sorry, Jack.”_

_“Sorry? Gimme a break.” She laughs mockingly as she fades into the shadows._

_“You were a fool to think you could trust my husband.” It's still a woman's voice, but it isn't Kyra. The voice is sultry and seductive. Riddick smells Dame Vaako's perfume in the air, so strong it's almost suffocating._

_He can see her in the shadows, clinging to Vaako's side, pulling him into a heated kiss and laughing. Dame Vaako pushes her husband forward. He's holding a poleax, approaching with a sneer twisting his lips._

_Riddick hears the ultrasonic wails of creatures bounce off the walls._

_“Get down!” Jack yells._

_Riddick is paralyzed, he cannot avoid the blow when Vaako swings his battle ax and cuts off his neck._

_He can feel the cold blade as it slices through his flesh and his spine. His head hits the floor, all of his senses still awake. He tastes his own sweet blood, hears his skull crack, feels the pain and he's unable to look away from the man lying on the cold ground next to him._

_Imam._

_He looks into Imam's dull eyes. The religious man's head is crushed, blood and pieces of brains splattered around him. He blinks at Riddick, his lips are moving but no sound comes out._

_Vaako kicks Imam's body out of the way and crouches next to Riddick. His hazel eyes turn an eerie milky white as he falls on all fours, body morphing into a scaled beast that growls and bares its teeth before it devours Riddick._

**

Riddick wakes with a scream, gasping for breath. He scrambles backwards into the bed, pushing against the pillows as he looks around and blinks, trying to focus. This looks like his own room, and it feels real enough. His shoulder throbs dully and his mouth is dry.

“My Lord...” Vaako whispers on his right.

Another ghost? He turns and sees Vaako get up to get closer to him.

“You are awake,” Vaako says. “Are you in pain?” he asks, laying his hand over the Furyan's forearm. Riddick recoils from the touch. His head is swimming, and he still doesn't trust what he hears and sees. Vaako sits on the edge of the mattress, and waits patiently for Riddick to get a grip on reality. He knows how disoriented the Lord Marshal must feel.

After a long minute, Riddick inhales deeply and lets out a long breath of relief. He rubs his eyes, then lightly pats the bandages on his neck and shoulder. “Ah...” he finally utters weakly. “That bitch got me.”

“Hmm. Yes, she did,” Vaako agrees. “Are you in any pain?” he repeats, placing his hand on Riddick's arm again. This time, Riddick doesn't pull away.

“A little sore. My shoulder. My head,” Riddick informs him tersely, taping his temple with his index finger. “And I could probably drink a whole lake.”

Vaako reaches for a silver ewer of water on the nightstand. He doesn't bother pouring it into a glass, he just hands it to Riddick, who flashes a smirk before gulping it down to the last drop.

“More?” Vaako asks when Riddick hands him the empty container.

“In a bit,” Riddick answers, patting his stomach. His eyes drift down, and he frowns, lifting the sheets. He's completely naked underneath. He lets the bedding fall back over him and smirks at the Necromonger.

“You finally got to undress me. Too bad I wasn't awake to see the look on your face,” Riddick says with a small smile.

Vaako nods. “I had to refrain from molesting you in your sleep.”

Riddick chuckles. Is it just his muddled eyesight, or are Vaako's eyes brighter and greener, and his cheeks more pink than ever before? He seems to have grown a sense of humor as well. The Furyan sits up more comfortably, the movement pulling at his wound painfully.

Alerted by the Lord Marshal's grimace, Vaako seizes a small leather pouch, walks around the bed and hops on.

“Let's have a look at those future scars,” he says before he rips the bandages off, and examines the stitches. They look even better than Vaako expected, free of infection and already healing. “Do Furyans heal faster than most of humanoids?” he asks curiously, producing a small tin of salve.

Riddick shrugs and winces in pain again.

“Stay still,” Vaako orders before smearing the herbal ointment over the sutures. “This should numb the area a little.”

“Thanks.”

“There is no need to thank me. As a matter of fact, I should apologize to you,” the Commander counters as he returns to his chair.

“Apologize? What for?”

“For lying to you,” Vaako answers gravely.

Riddick tilts his head and looks at his First quizzically.

“I was afraid you would fight me if I told you I was giving you a sleeping draught,” Vaako explains.

Riddick smirks and nods. The Necromonger knows him better than he thought. With a wounded animal's survival instinct, he would never allow to be knocked out when vulnerable.

“It was necessary,” Vaako goes on. “The poison used on the dagger was Aquilan Nightshade. It is cultivated and favored by many Necromongers assassins. It kills slowly and painfully when untreated. Small quantities can cause vivid hallucinations, even when an antidote is administered. Healers use a sleeping aid in conjunction with the antidote, to prevent violent outbursts.”

“Explains why I feel like my brain's been put through a blender,” Riddick huffs, rubbing the fuzz on his head.

“From experience, I know the sleep was more long nightmare than peaceful rest.”

“You've been dosed with this shit before?”

“Yes. Me and Toal both. He was stabbed, and I helped fend off the killer. I was wounded as well, although Toal got the worst of it. He was out for days, teetering on the edge. I felt better within a day. The healer you refused care from is the one that saved us both,” Vaako recounts.

“Remind me to apologize to the old man,” Riddick says. “How long was I out?”

“Almost two days.”

“And you waited, here? The whole time?” Riddick asks, in awe.

“Of course,” Vaako answers, brow creasing as if the question was confusing him.

“Did you find out who she was?” Riddick asks, changing the subject.

Vaako nods, pressing his mouth into a line. “Her name was Livilla. A maid from my household.” He pauses before he asks, “what happened, my Lord?”

“I came to my room later than I planned. She was waiting at the door with the guards. Alke tried to make her leave, but she said she was a gift from you, and I just...” Riddick's voice trails as he licks his dry lips. Before he even has to ask, Vaako is sitting by his side again, offering him a glass of water which he drinks gratefully.

Riddick figured she was safe, that maybe Vaako was trying to be nice to him since he could not be there himself. She wore a lovely red velvet dress, and her long curly hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders to the middle of her back. The dress showcased her ample chest, and a golden belt hugged her trim waist. Her eyes were a deep green, her lips dark red and she smelled... well, beautiful. Riddick's libido had pretty much taken over after that.

She'd been kissing him, straddling his lap as he sat on the bed, when she'd pulled out a dagger. He hadn't even noticed until the last moment, when he felt the prick on his neck. He'd grabbed her small wrist, the blade cutting through his shoulder as he pulled her away. Then he'd twisted her neck and let her body fall to the floor with a thump. He doesn't tell all this to Vaako, however.

“I hate to have to kill women,” Riddick says grimly instead.

“I did not send her to you.”

“Your wife, then?”

“Maybe. She will deny it, of course.”

“Sorry. I probably shouldn't have killed her. Hard to get answers from her now.”

“It would have been useless,” Vaako tells him, sighing. “For all we know, she would have accused _me_ of plotting your murder. We cannot prove that Dame Vaako was behind the attempt. Livilla could have worked for anyone, lured by promises of money and position.”

Riddick hums in agreement. _Shifty Necromongers_.

“The summary execution was probably the best message to send out to those responsible,” Vaako continues. “They tried a deceitful approach knowing a straightforward attack would fail. Now, they know sneak attacks won't work either.”

“I hope so. I'm starting to think I was safer out there running from mercs,” Riddick says bitterly.

“In the future, you should probably refuse any gifts from me,” Vaako warns.

“Are you going to get me any presents?” Riddick asks, eyes hopeful.

“If I do, I promise to offer them to you myself. In person,” Vaako pledges, placing his palm over his heart.

“Do you have another hot maid to spare?” Riddick asks, raising a playful eyebrow.

Vaako's eyebrows raise in surprise. “Do you desire a woman, my Lord?”

Riddick shrugs. “I wouldn't mind. It's been a while...”

“I will give orders at once,” Vaako announces, turning to leave. Even barely awake, Riddick is lightening quick and he grabs him by the wrist. The Furyan's fingers are warm, and their grasp strong; pleasant heat spreads through the Necromonger's body at the touch.

“Not _now_ , Vaako. Not when _you're_ here...” Riddick says, pulling Vaako back to him. “Although... I'd be curious to see you bang a hot girl,” Riddick admits. Despite the fatigue, blood rushes to his groin as he imagines a naked Vaako on top of a woman, the muscles of his ass flexing as he fucks her. _Fuck_. That'd be sexy as hell. He'd pay to watch.

Vaako's stomach flutters at the thought of Riddick's silver gaze on him as he beds a woman. He smirks at the Lord Marshal, and the Lord Marshal smirks back at him.

Vaako had only slept a few hours, his worry for Riddick the only thing that kept him awake. Now that it seemed Riddick would be alright, the exhaustion hits him hard. He can't help rubbing his itchy eyes. He yawns widely and rolls his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension in them. His body is impossibly sore from sitting idly for so long.

Riddick awkwardly shuffles sideways on the bed, and pats the mattress. “Get in here,” he tells the other man. The Necromonger obeys, sliding on the bed.

Riddick rolls his eyes. “Take your clothes off. Then get _in_ here.” When Vaako hesitates, eyes widening, he adds, “it's an order.”

Vaako stands up, his heart beating so hard in his chest, his whole body throbs with the rhythm of his heartbeat. The Lord Marshal _still_ wants him. He unzips the front of his tunic and shrugs it off his broad shoulders. Riddick's eyes flick to the jewelry on Vaako's nipples. _Fuck_. Riddick wishes he wasn't so damn exhausted. Vaako takes off his pants, but leaves his underwear on.

Riddick folds the sheets open invitingly, Vaako slides under them smoothly. Riddick extends his good arm over Vaako's shoulders, pulling him closer and letting him place his head against his chest. Vaako snakes his arm around the Furyan's middle.

Riddick buries his nose into Vaako hair; it smells of burdock root and armor oil, and it's already weirdly familiar. He squeezes the man who just saved his life a little harder.

Vaako sighs, melting against the Furyan's warm body. He closes his eyes, too tired to be in awe of the tenderness of the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

When Vaako awakens, he slides his hand over the soft charcoal colored sheet finding the spot where Riddick slept empty and cold. He's surprised that he is alone; he must have been sleeping quite deeply to not have noticed a large Furyan moving about on the mattress.

He sits up; scratching at his eyes sleepily, he looks around the dimly lit room for a clue to the Lord Marshal's whereabouts. The door to the bathroom is ajar, the sound of running water and splashing filtering through it.

Reassured, Vaako pulls on a golden cord, by the bed. Like many other modern pieces of equipment on board the Basilica, the intercom is disguised as an old fashioned device. The voice of a servant comes out of a speaker on the wall.

“Breakfast for two,” Vaako orders. “No, four,” he amends after hearing his stomach growl. “Lots of water, some tea...” He looks up as the bathroom door opens. It's Riddick, obviously in the middle of shaving.

“And wine, too,” Riddick shouts at the servant. He winks at Vaako before returning to his grooming.

By the time Vaako hears the soft knock at the servant's door, Riddick is done shaving. He comes out wearing loose fitting pajama bottoms, looking much more rested.

The servant rolls in a cart, leaving it by the bed as instructed, then he scurries away, the new Lord Marshal's presence obviously making him nervous. Riddick sniffs the air eagerly and walks back to the bed, his usually feline movements a bit stiff. He flops down on the mattress next to Vaako to inspect the goods.

There are warm fluffy pastries, sliced fruit, scrambled eggs, potato pancakes, bacon and a selection of cold meats and cheeses. To the side, there are pitchers of juice and ice cold water, as well as a tea pot and two silver bottles of wine.

They're both famished, and they eat and drink in silence for a while. Vaako is crunching on a piece of bacon when he's hit right between the eyes with a grape. He looks up with a frown, finding Riddick smirking as he chomps on a grape, a satisfied look on his face.

“If you want to feed me, my Lord, you only have to say so,” Vaako says with mock seriousness.

Riddick chuckles as he pops another grape into his mouth. “What I wanna feed you is not on this cart,” he retorts, raising an eyebrow.

Warmth spreads to Vaako's cheeks. Riddick extends a hand, offering a grape to the other man, stopping a few inches short of Vaako's face. Vaako closes the gap, seizing the fruit between his plump lips, brushing them against the Furyan's fingertips. Riddick emits a short low growl at the touch. The rumbling sound makes the soldier shiver, and he struggles to stay collected as he pours himself a cup of tea under the Lord Marshal's heated gaze.

“When we're done here, wanna go for a swim?” Riddick asks between two bites.

Vaako stops chewing and looks at Riddick. “A swim?” he asks with his mouth full and his eyes wide.

“I've got a fucking pool,” Riddick announces casually, knowing his Commander is impressed. Water is a carefully rationed commodity on the Necromonger armada.

“You have a pool,” Vaako repeats blankly. Only the highest nobles and officers have access to baths and showers; lower ranked soldiers and citizens rely on sonics. Still, Vaako didn't expect the Lord Marshal to have a _pool_.

**

Vaako follows his Lord into the bathroom, then through a door on the right he'd assumed was just a closet. It's dark on the other side, but Riddick quickly flicks a switch on the control panel right inside the door. The lights in the bottom of the pool come on, illuminating an intricate mosaic of turquoise, sapphire and cobalt blues, filling the room with a soft, slightly surreal glow. The pool isn't that big, but it's long enough to do laps, if only of a few stokes each way. But the First of Commanders gapes.

“Wait. There's more,” Riddick announces with a grin, enjoying the effect the pool has on Vaako. “Look up.”

Riddick presses a button on the panel. Above their heads, two panels slide with a soft whirring sound to reveal a large viewport, right above the water. Through it, they can see the stars that twinkle in the distance as the Basilica cruises through space. Very few rooms inside the ship have windows, for safety reasons.

“Is this real? I mean, is this a projection?” Vaako asks.

“The protective panels tell me it's legit,” Riddick says.

Vaako's still looking up in disbelief when Riddick gets rid of his silky pants, lowers the goggles over his eyes and just dives in.

“My Lord!” Vaako calls out. “Do not strain yourself!”

But Riddick's already swimming to the other side and doesn't hear him. He'd been idle for too long and _needed_ to move.

Vaako swears under his breath and slips out of his underwear. He heads to the stairs and climbs down carefully into the water, until it laps at his chest, warm and wonderful. It feels downright decadent. He has a thought for his wife. Dame Vaako would die of jealousy if she saw him now.

The Necromonger floats on his back for a while, watching the stars above, trying to remember when was the last time he'd stopped and just enjoyed the moment, like this. His religious faith had always been at the forefront of his thoughts, ever since he'd joined and was purified as a teenager. He had never looked back, or even stopped to consider the beauty in this 'verse.

Vaako ducks under the surface, letting himself drift and enjoying the feeling of weightlessness as Riddick swims back. He opens his eyes underwater and watches as Riddick's muscular body slices through the water past him with sure movements. Vaako pushes against the blue tiles with his feet, propelling himself alongside Riddick. He emerges and touches the Furyan's shoulder, trying to get his attention. Riddick stops and turns, moving the goggles to his forehead, his lips curled into a soft smile.

“Do not push yourself too hard. You are still weak,” Vaako warns, wiping water drops from his eyes. He's very aware of the other man's proximity and nakedness. Even if the view to Riddick's body is blurred by the water, the butterflies in his stomach fly about a little faster when he glances down.

“I'm fine. Come on!” Riddick urges as he turns to start another lap. Vaako shakes his head, Riddick shrugs, puts the goggles back on and dives back in. Vaako locates a bench in the shallow part; he paddles to it, sits down and leans back as he watches Riddick do more laps.

A few minutes into it, Riddick halts and struggles, gasping for air. Vaako had been waiting for just this and he launches himself after the Furyan. He wraps his arm around his waist and leads him to the bench. He helps Riddick down, keeping his arm around his middle. He moves the goggles out of the way and cups his chin.

“I told you to be careful. Do you _ever_ listen?” Vaako scolds, more exasperated than angry. Riddick can only cough and splutter in response.

The Commander sighs and lets go of his Lord's chin to rub slow soothing circles over his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart under his palm.

“The poison is still wreaking havoc within your body. You heal very fast my Lord, faster than anyone I've seen. But you cannot push yourself this hard so soon,” Vaako explains. He waits patiently as the Furyan catches his breath and relaxes against him.

Riddick swallows hard and nods his understanding. “The muscles in my arms and legs cramped, I started to sink, then my heart went nuts...” he says, his face only inches away from Vaako's. He sees the concern in the hazel eyes made greener by the bluish glow of the pool lights.

“No more laps for you,” the Necromonger instructs seriously.

“I'm sorry...” Riddick rasps.

“It is alright, just be cautious next time,” Vaako replies easily.

“No, I mean...” Riddick starts, looking uncomfortable. “I thought you were trying to X me out earlier. Those drops you gave me, I thought you were finishing the job.”

Vaako takes a deep breath. He feels a twinge of hurt that Riddick still doesn't trust him, but he understands. After being hunted for so long, and with more than half of the Necropolis wishing him harm, it's not all that surprising that Riddick came to that conclusion.

“There aren't many people you can trust right now, my Lord. But you may trust me, and your Second of Commanders, Lord Toal.”

“I shouldn't have doubted you,” Riddick insists.

“Do not trouble yourself, my Lord,” Vaako says, smoothing his wet raven hair back.

The Necromonger is usually perfectly groomed, but he hasn't shaved in a couple of days, and his hair and braids are wet and messy. Riddick finds him even more attractive this way.

“You've been nothing but good to me,” Riddick persists, lifting a hand to hold Vaako's stubbled cheek.

Vaako is stunned into silence by the intimate touch and soft tone. His pulse raises dangerously as Riddick's lips brush his. He tightens his hold on the Furyan's waist. The pool room is quiet, only the two men's breathing can be heard. Riddick tilts his head and finally kisses Vaako's lips.

The kiss is delicate, and too short in Vaako's opinion. Riddick slips off the bench to stand between Vaako's spread legs. He slides his calloused hands from Vaako's knees to his hips, feeling up the muscles of his thighs. He lets out a low growl, and then pulls on Vaako's hips, making him slide to the edge of the bench.

Their heights are uneven now, and when Riddick bends down, he's only able to reach the other man's chest. He kisses and licks right below Vaako's collarbone, making him gasp under his tongue. He works his way across, lapping and nipping at Vaako's wet skin. He slowly kisses down to one of Vaako's nipples, teasing the barbell with the tip of his tongue. His hands are firmly holding Vaako's hips down as he tries to rock them under the attention.

The Necromonger groans when Riddick nips at his other nipple and laps at it repeatedly with a flat tongue. Vaako wishes he could reach over to touch the Lord Marshal, but his arms are stretched on either side of him along the edge of the pool, keeping him anchored. He stays where he is, letting the Lord Marshal worship his body with his mouth.

Riddick's mouth travels even more south, licking right where the water laps at Vaako's lean torso. The Furyan pulls Vaako's hips higher, completely off the bench, just enough so that his abs are above water. He lavishes Vaako's defined stomach in the same unhurried manner, with long swipes of his tongue. He scrapes his teeth over the crest of Vaako's hipbone, the presses his lips to it and sucks hard. He doesn't stop until there's a bruise there, and then he dips his tongue into the navel and looks up at Vaako's face.

The Commander is looking down at him, lips parted and eyes dark with arousal. Days of anticipation and self-denial, sharpened by the lack of purification, are coming to a head and he's dreading he will come with a single touch to his cock. Thankfully, it appears that Riddick is bent on taking his time, and he ignores Vaako's erection for now.

Riddick had already noticed that Vaako was fully hard. He loves to know he has that effect on the man. He suddenly slips his hands right under Vaako's ass, stepping back to allow him to push Vaako's groin right to the surface. He stares at the erect member and its pierced head for a moment, the silver catching the soft blue lights.

“I fucking love the jewelry,” Riddick growls before licking up Vaako's dick, and taking care to play with the curved barbell in Vaako's cock head.

Vaako doesn't come, but he hisses as his whole body shudders, hips jerking up in the water with every single touch. If Riddick took him into his mouth like last time, he would lose it right away.

Riddick shifts backwards, dragging Vaako with him. He moves slowly, to force Vaako to let go of the edge of the pool without risking him flailing or sinking. The Furyan slides a hand over Vaako's lower back, as the soldier contracts his abdominals and gets upright. They keep moving toward deeper water until it reaches chest level. Riddick pulls the soldier closer, feeling the other man's hard cock drag along his body as he lowers him until his hips meet his.

Vaako wraps his legs around Riddick's hips, his groin entering in contact with the Furyan's. Riddick is hard too, and he growls dangerously when he feels Vaako's cock against his. He leans in for another kiss, all thoughts of restraint leaving him. His tongue tangles messily with Vaako's, and they rub their cocks together, helped by the water surrounding them.

Vaako pulls back from the kiss, breathless, whispering against Riddick's lips, “I won't last.”

“Good. Wanna see you lose it,” Riddick replies. “Been thinking about this so fucking much,” he continues hoarsely. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when all I can think of is you and your fine ass?” Riddick asks.

The Necromonger swallows hard, surprised but thrilled by the admission. “Thought of you too,” Vaako murmurs, his cock still sliding against Riddick's underwater.

Riddick keeps a firm grip around Vaako's lower back and gropes at his firm ass, then ventures a finger down between the soldier's ass cheeks. Vaako moans and bucks at the touch. Riddick presses against his hole, without trying to breach it; just rubbing and teasing the sensitive area. Vaako's cheeks flush a bright pink, and he humps Riddick with even more fervor.

“This is where I'm going next...” Riddick purrs, tapping Vaako's asshole with two fingers. He buries his face into the crook of Vaako's neck and bites possessively into it with a growl. Vaako emits a low pitch whine, the pain sending sharp spikes of pleasure to his groin.

Riddick licks along Vaako's jawline and lays his forehead on Vaako's so he can watch as he presses one finger right inside Vaako's hole. The response is strong and immediate.

Vaako's body tenses, and he throws his head back as he loses control and rocks into Riddick in time with his pulsating cock, his seed dispersing into the water. Riddick stares at Vaako's face, and listens to his moans echoing off the walls. He's holding on to Riddick so tightly he's almost crushing him. After a last jerky movement of his hips, he slumps against the Furyan, panting into his shoulder, eyes closed and heart sill beating hard.

Riddick shifts, creating a space between them, but keeping Vaako where he is.

“Jerk me off,” Riddick growls, the words making the other man shiver.

Vaako doesn't hesitate. He lets got of Riddick's shoulder and dips his hand between their bodies. He curls his hand around Riddick's cock. It's rock hard, and thick, and even better than Vaako had imagined it would feel in his hand. He starts moving his hand up and down the Furyan's erection as he watches the pleasure play on the other man's handsome face.

Riddick's hand covers Vaako's around his cock, encouraging him to squeeze it even tighter, forcing him to pump even faster. Riddick is grateful for the water. If it wasn't for its help, his knees would have buckled as he came. Legs trembling, he lurches forward to nip at Vaako's pink lips as pleasure roars through him, raw and intense.

“Yes,” Vaako whispers, thrilled to have brought about the Furyan's release. He feels the shaft pulse between his fingers as Riddick grunts in his ear. It seems to keep going, on and on, Vaako's hand drawing out all the pleasure it can from Riddick.

Riddick's strength eventually falters, and he has to let his grip on Vaako loosen. Vaako, his own limbs weak and shaky, climbs off the Lord Marshal. Riddick brings a hand to his head.

“Are you alright?” Vaako asks with a frown of concern.

“Just a bit dizzy,” Riddick answers. “So much for taking it easy...” he adds with his characteristic smirk.

Vaako impulsively leans in to give Riddick a short delicate kiss of his own that erases the smirk off Riddick's face. They look at each other in silence for a moment, silver on hazel, as a pleasant peaceful feeling takes them both over.

“We should get out of here,” Vaako finally utters.

“Yeah,” Riddick agrees. “I need to sit down.”


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, Riddick had let his Commander convince him this was a good idea.

“You know, I threatened the servant with violence when he tried to do this for me,” Riddick tells Vaako.

“I guess that explains why the man is afraid to look you in the eye,” he replies.

“I may have threatened him more than once,” Riddick adds guiltily. “He wants to undress me and tuck me into bed. What am I? An infant?" he huffs to himself. The Furyan is not used to being pampered or coddled, and he doesn't particularly care for it -it makes him feel useless- but he could get used to this.

He's sitting down on a comfy stool in a ridiculously large shower stall, and Vaako is spreading soap over his bare skin, letting his fingers find all the curves and angles of his fit body. He digs his fingers into the sore muscles of his shoulders, massaging the knots and tension away. Riddick hums and sighs contentedly.

Of course, it's mostly an excuse to have Vaako's hands all over him, but there's something else at play here. The Furyan knows Vaako could have finished him, could have killed him easily as he slept and taken the crown for himself. But he hadn't. Instead, the Necromonger had stuck by his side, watched over him and healed his wounds. And now, that man stands behind him and Riddick finds himself completely devoid of suspicion. To trust someone to have your back rather than half-expecting them to stab you in it was a completely new notion.

Riddick lets the feeling of safety sink in as Vaako crouches at his feet. His soft hands work the lather over his thighs, kneading the strong muscles there, then down his shins and his calves. He even washes his feet, including the soles and the space between the toes.

“Done,” Vaako declares, standing up to help Riddick rinse off the soap.

Riddick gets up and steps into the other man's personal space. “You missed a spot,” he says with a smirk.

Vaako swallows hard and gives his Lord a small nod of understanding. He gets more soap from the dispenser and returns with his hands covered in thick foam. Just touching his Lord Marshal's golden skin had made pleasant warmth spread through him. His cheeks burn at the thought of what he's about to do as he looks down at Riddick's groin, and sets out to wash his cock and balls. One hand dips under Riddick's sack, fingertips gliding over his perineum; the other hand coils around his soft member, massaging it gently.

Even though Vaako keeps his touch light and to the point, Riddick can't help getting revved up and his cock grows and twitches under Vaako's delicate handling.

Vaako unexpectedly closes the gap, pressing his hip to Riddick's groin. As their noses brush together, he reaches around and palms Riddick's ass. It's all hard muscle and Vaako squeezes the firm flesh with relish, looking into the striking silvery eyes. Riddick lets out a small gasp when the Necromonger slides a soapy finger down his cleft, running it up and down a few times.

Vaako's done with his task now, so he lets go and steps away reluctantly. Both men stare at each other, pulse racing with desire. The Commander moves first. He turns on the shower for Riddick and waits.

“You tease,” Riddick quips, shaking his head. He ducks under the water to rinse off all the soap and then grabs the thick white towel Vaako hands him, wiping his face and wrappping it around his hips.

“Go on and lay down, my Lord. I will join you shortly,” the soldier says. Riddick nods and walks out of the stall.

Vaako washes himself, starting by shampooing his black hair and braids. Then he quickly spreads the soap all over his torso, shoulders and arms. He does the same to his long legs, then cleans his groin, very much like he's just done to Riddick, including scrubbing his ass cheeks and between them. When he pivots under the hot spray, he jumps when he sees Riddick leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, watching him. No. _Leering_.

Vaako throws a nearby sponge at him. Riddick easily dodges it and strolls away, his deep laugh reverberating off the walls.

Grinning widely, Vaako drapes a towel around his waist before heading back to the bedroom.

**

When they enter the bedroom again, the breakfast cart has been cleared, the bed is made and Lord Vaako's armor has been quickly shined and displayed on a table by the door.

Riddick sighs loudly and shakes his head. “Looks like the rats sneaked in and cleaned the place up,” he grumbles, putting his hands on his hips. “Although, I gotta admit, they _are_ learning,” he comments, noticing the bottles of wine left on the nightstand with two goblets.

“Your sheets were bloody, my Lord,” Vaako reminds him. “And please, remember that the Holy Half-Dead's servant and his family have pledged their lives to you. You have the right of life and death over them all. You may dismiss him. He will be executed with his family.”

Riddick tilts his head, his lips curling with disgust. “You guys are sick, you know that?” he sneers.

“I am sorry, my Lord. Our ways...” Vaako starts.

“Stop!” Riddick snarls suddenly.

Vaako, genuinely dismayed by the outburst, takes a step back.

“Stop...” Riddick repeats more quietly, aware he'd startled his First of Commanders. “Stop calling me 'my Lord'. I'm no Lord, I'm just a man. And not a very good one,” he declares firmly.

“What would you have me call you?” Vaako asks, genuinely confounded.

The Furyan shrugs. “Riddick, I guess,” he answers, waving his hand dismissively. “I had no idea this guy's life was on the line. I just...” he never finishes, and just stares at floor. Having the power to have a man and his whole family killed because he didn't like to be tended to like an invalid makes him uncomfortable. No wonder the servant had been acting so skittish around him.

Vaako just waits cautiously, unwilling to speak until told.

When Riddick looks up again, all traces of anger are gone. “Why?” he asks.

“It serves a double purpose. It ensures the Lord Marshal gets only the best services, and also prevents certain parties to manipulate the servant into harming his master. He is the closest to the Lord Marshal, beside a consort, and has access to everything you come in contact with.”

“Not much trust among the Necros, uh?” Riddick asks.

“Not much among convicts and mercs either,” Vaako retorts.

“Touché,” the Furyan replies as he takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders. The dull pain of his wounds makes him reach for his neck to prod at the sutures.

“Sit down. I will take a look,” Vaako says, grabbing his elbow and guiding him toward the large bed. Riddick grunts in response, but he sits down obediently and allows Vaako to check his injuries.

“What's the prognosis, doc?” Riddick asks.

“Your injuries are healing well, and the stitches are holding, but the poison remains in your cells, making you weak. You should rest more before returning to your duties,” Vaako explains.

“Okay, doc,” Riddick mumbles, crawling onto the mattress on his belly. The Furyan is drained from the physical activity in the pool, the swim _and_ his little stunt with Vaako, and the massage had loosened him up to the point of feeling limp. The duvet is soft, the pillow comfortable and Vaako is here. He closes his eyes and dozes off almost instantly.

**

Riddick awakes from his nap, finding his First sleeping peacefully, naked, next to him. He watches for a moment then leans in and breathes Vaako's scent deeply; it's becoming more fragrant and complex every day, and he cannot resist sampling a taste. He swipes his tongue over the purification scar, then licks his lips and closes his eyes, his nose touching the short hair that has grown on the side of Vaako's head.

Vaako wakes with a slight start. He can feel Riddick's breath by his ear, and warm fingers skimming over the skin of his bicep, tickling him.

Riddick moves away, reaching for the bottle on the nightstand to pour himself a glass of wine. Vaako yawns and stretches as Riddick watches with a smirk, his silver eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness.

“I do not recommend drinking wine. It will slow down your recovery,” Vaako says, his voice rough from sleep.

Riddick sighs and looks regretfully into the goblet before he hands it over to Vaako. To Riddick's delight, Vaako takes the silver cup and drinks from it without protests. Riddick had _loved_ the last time his Commander had drunk wine...

Riddick takes back his spot next to Vaako, settling back with both hands behind his head. He waits until Vaako sets the empty cup down on the nightstand.

“Check the top drawer,” Riddick says, smirking at the ceiling.

Vaako frowns curiously but does as requested. He pulls on the iron handle and scans the contents of the large drawer: a length of rope, a lighter, two large curved knives, an extra pair of goggles, handcuffs, a blindfold, a small knife, a pair of cut-off leather gloves, a tube of lube, and a pack of Kools. He looks back at Riddick over his shoulder.

“What exactly am I looking for?” he asks, perplexed.

“See anything you like?” the Furyan asks, smirk still firmly in place.

Vaako nods, the corner of his lips curling up.

“Just the lube,” Riddick answers. “For now. The smokes are for after.”

Riddick refuses to take the lube when Vaako hands it to him. “Hold on to it,” he instructs.

Vaako stays propped up on his elbows, staring at the tube in his hand. He swallows hard, then looks at Riddick with apprehension as he fidgets with it.

“Relax, Vaak. I'm not going to bite,” Riddick says.

“No?” Vaako asks, arching a skeptical brow.

Riddick chuckles. “No, you got me. That was a lie. I _will_ bite,” he says. “But you don't mind that, do you?” he taunts, placing a hand on Vaako's sternum and pushing him down until his head hits the plump pillow. Vaako, well aware that the lack of purification is allowing him to _really_ feel the tension in his body, keeps his arms on either side of him, clutching the lube nervously.

Next to him, Riddick stretches on his side, and slips his left arm around Vaako's shoulders, holding him in a way he hopes is reassuring.

Riddick is used to rough-and-tumble fucks; moments stolen in the slam or on the run, almost never with the same partner twice. The closest to foreplay Riddick has ever gotten to was a fistfight. But Riddick is ready to try something different. And for once, he's not in a hurry.

Not only is there plenty of time before the armada reaches the Threshold, but there are no pesky guards to interrupt him and throw him in solitary. There is no merc who might swoop in with a bit gag and a pair of cuffs. The Necromonger's obvious nervousness makes him want to be careful, to make him feel good. He wants to take Vaako more than once, and he wants Vaako to beg for it every time.

He runs a fingertip over Vaako's hip, circling the bruise he'd left there earlier. “I wanna take my time,” Riddick says, kissing his cheek. “Wanna make you feel good.”

The finger leaves Vaako's hip, traveling upward across his torso. It lingers over a pierced nipple before landing on the side of his chin. Riddick forces the Commander's gaze away from the lube in his hand, turning his head so he can kiss him properly.

The kiss is deep, and unhurried. Riddick slips his hand behind Vaako's neck to pull him closer, sliding his tongue inside Vaako's mouth, tasting traces of red wine on his tongue. Riddick sometimes breaks the kiss, to lay small kisses on Vaako's cheek, his chin, or his jawline, before returning to Vaako's lush lips. The soldier's body relaxes under the slow, deliberate attention.

Riddick's hand drifts down, following the lines of Vaako's body. Vaako tries to roll on his side to face him, but Riddick has his own ideas and he holds him down, pressing a hand on his shoulder as he clicks his tongue in disapproval.

Keeping his left arm wrapped around his Commander's shoulders, he slides his hand down Vaako's leg, stopping right inside his knee. He pulls the other man's leg up, hooking it over his own legs. Then he nuzzles the soldier's rough cheek, sliding his hand up an down the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“I wanna do this right. Get you ready first,” Riddick insists, whispering against the stubble that prickles his lips. Vaako gives a small nod and takes a deep breath.

He cups Vaako's balls, fondling them as Vaako groans and spreads his legs a little more, then he rubs his palm over his half-hard cock. Vaako's hips roll up, looking for more friction, and Riddick obliges him by pressing a little harder with a pleased chuckle.

“Gimme some lube, babe,” Riddick demands, presenting his open hand to the Necromonger. Vaako does as asked and squeezes some lube on Riddick's fingers.

Riddick watches Vaako's face intently as he finds his way between Vaako's legs and slides slippery fingers over his asshole. Vaako gasps and bucks, but stills himself, trying to be good for Riddick.

Riddick circles his entrance, and then presses against it, like he'd done earlier in the pool. But he stops all movement and waits. Vaako inhales and exhales deeply, expecting the digits to enter him any second. The more Riddick waits, the more aroused Vaako becomes in mere anticipation; his pupils dilate, his cheeks redden, and his hips start to move in almost imperceptible circles. After a long moment, Vaako looks at him, a small frown above his hazel eyes, alight with desire. Riddick raises an eyebrow at him.

“ _Please_ ,” Vaako murmurs, before he gasps because Riddick's slick finger is already inside him. Riddick works the digit in deeper and deeper into the hot and smooth passage and Riddick can't wait to jam his cock in there. He patiently waits until his First is rolling his hips in time with the strokes of his finger.

“More?” Riddick asks in his ear.

“More,” Vaako pants.

Riddick adds another finger and gives the soldier time to get used to the new stretch before continuing preparing Vaako. He gently pulls at Vaako's ring of muscles, licks the shell of his ear. “Go ahead and jack off,” he instructs.

The deep voice makes Vaako shiver and his groin throbs at the demand. He lets out a small moan as he wraps his own hand around his shaft; Riddick growls in his ear and a wave of goose bumps breaks out across Vaako's pale skin.

Riddick bites Vaako's shoulder lightly as he slides his fingers in and out, scissoring the small entrance open carefully. Vaako, eyes closed, keeps pumping his erection, and his cheeks are turning a healthy pink. Riddick's cock throbs when Vaako moans wantonly as a third finger breaches him.

“This isn't your first time, is it?” Riddick asks, wishing he was the first to claim Vaako. He crooks his fingers and finds the spot inside that makes Vaako's whole body radiate with pleasure.

“No,” Vaako answers in a half-moan, wishing he could say otherwise. “But it is the first time it feels this good.”

“Ready?” Riddick asks as three of his fingers slide easily inside Vaako's hole.

“For what?” Vaako asks with feigned innocence. He knows exactly what Riddick wants to do. He wants to hear it.

Their noses brush together as Riddick shares his plans for his Commander. “I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight afterward. I'm going to make you scream so loud, everyone outside those doors will know exactly what's going on here...”

“It is a bad idea,” Vaako says calmly, even as the crude words cause a flurry of excitement to spread through him.

“Oh yeah?” Riddick says, unconvinced. Never mind that he knows he's in no shape to give Vaako the vigorous fuck he'd just described. He feels weaker than usual, his mind is still muddled, his thoughts sluggish. He's still vulnerable, but he's alright. He's safe here with his handsome soldier watching over him

“You should not overtax yourself,” Vaako warns. Riddick might be the Lord Marshal, but he needs to let his body repair itself. “You should rest.”

“Seriously?” Riddick asks, his heart sinking a little. He's starting to think Vaako isn't playing around and really means to leave him hanging.

Vaako nods, compressing his lips into a line, but his eyes sparkle mischievously.

“You think you can make me take it easy?” Riddick asks, one eyebrow rising in challenge.

“I have my ways,” Vaako assures him with a small guarded smile. He reaches for Riddick's shoulder, pushes it down and crawls on top of the Furyan with a predatory look in his hazel eyes.

Riddick lets Vaako pin him down, enjoying the weight of the hard body on top of him. Vaako pulls him into a messy tangle of tongues and lips that leaves them both a bit breathless. Then, the Commander straightens up, puts some lube in his palm before throwing the tube aside carelessly. He reaches back and slicks the Furyan's erection behind him, squeezing hard, because he knows that's how Riddick likes to be touched.

Riddick inhales sharply, rocking his pelvis to thrust into his Commander's hand. Vaako loosen his hold and slowly shakes his head at Riddick who reins in his desire. Truthfully, he's intrigued by Vaako's actions and he intends to play along. Once Vaako is satisfied that Riddick is controlling his urge to move, he seizes the cock behind him, guiding its head against his hole, eyes focused on the man below him.

Riddick watches as Vaako lowers himself onto him. Vaako's lips part and his head falls back, revealing his throat invitingly and Riddick wishes he could sink his teeth into it. Slowly, his cock becomes engulfed by divine heat; it's incredibly snug, providing delicious pressure from all sides, just the way he likes it.

“Fuck you feel good,” Riddick whispers with a groan as Vaako hits bottom, the Furyan's cock buried deep inside him.

He waits as Riddick squirms underneath him, impatient and breathing hard. Riddick tries to raise his hips, but Vaako presses a splayed hand to Riddick's chest, shaking his head.

“No, my...” Vaako starts, then he bites his lip, catching himself before uttering the word that comes so naturally to him. “No, Riddick,” he breathes, “let me do this for you.”

He can feel the vibrations of Riddick's frustrated growl under his fingers. Vaako knows that Riddick could easily overpower him, and to know that the strong Furyan is willingly submitting is a thrill; it's like having a ferocious beast tamed, if only for a moment, and he wants to make the most of it. Vaako puts his other hand on Riddick's solid chest, using it for support as he shifts his weight forward.

The movements of Vaako's hips are slow and deliberate. He does not sit idly at the bottom or linger at the top. Riddick struggles to keep still as Vaako fucks him like he fights; precise and graceful. Sinuous and flowing. Smooth and ever moving. _Sexy bastard_.

Riddick runs his hands up Vaako's thighs, then drags his nails on the way down, making the soldier's hips stutter. Vaako drops both hands on either side of Riddick's head, hovering above him, staring at him lustily as he stubbornly maintains the same slow rhythm. Riddick enjoys the way Vaako's body quivers uncontrollably each time he uses his nails to leave more burning trails up and down Vaako's sides, and all over his lower back. _Beautiful bastard_.

Vaako crashes his lips on Riddick, kissing him passionately as Riddick leaves red scratch marks all over the pale skin of his back. Vaako had slept with a few men, when he was young and recently purified. He knows now, that his sensitivity to pain and pleasure had been dulled then. It isn't so anymore. He feels every inch of the cock inside him, the slight burn of the stretch, Riddick clawing at him like a wild animal. Vaako increases the pace, tilts his hips and moans, closing his eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips as he finds the perfect angle.

Vaako's self-control erodes as the cock inside him grazes his prostate repeatedly, sending strong jolts of pleasure up his spine that prompt him to chase after more, more quickly. The faster movements cause Riddick's lower abdomen to flutter in a familiar way.

“Fuck, yes,” he moans as Vaako's tight ass pushes him closer to the edge with every stroke. His heart is thumping in his chest, and his blood is pumping in his ears. He feels dizzy again, reminded that the poison is still coursing through his veins, curtailing his stamina. He knows he's going down, and he means to take Vaako with him. He curls a hand around Vaako's pierced cock, and strokes it with no other intention than to get him off.

Vaako's thighs shake as his orgasm blazes through him. It's even better than in the armory, better than the pool. It's overwhelms him, coming at him from both sides; Riddick's cock inside him, and his calloused hand around his cock. All his nerve endings are awake and the pleasure spreads like electricity, making his vision go white for a few seconds.

When Vaako's ass contracts around him, Riddick surrenders. He holds on to Vaako's hips pulling him down unto him as he arches off the mattress and shoots his cum deep inside with a grunt. Vaako doesn't stop moving, fighting against the Furyan's erratic thrusts, even as his own seed lands in thick lines over Riddick chest. Riddick writhes and bucks as his climax is prolonged for what seems forever.

Both men are left trembling and sweaty from the effort, bodies fused by the shared pleasure. Vaako looks more alive than ever before. Riddick hopes to keep him this way. The way he was meant to be, before those dead freaks go their paws on him.

**

“So next time, we're doing this in your bed, right?” Riddick asks hoarsely, sprawled on the bed. His foot bumps into Vaako's, and he keeps it there, idly rubbing his toes against the top of the Necromonger's foot.

“To spite my wife?” Vaako asks, remembering Riddick's words in the armory. He sips the glass of red wine Riddick refilled for him.

“Yeah, that. Plus, I like marking my territory,” Riddick says seriously.

“What?” Vaako frowns.

“I want that bitch to know you're mine now,” the Lord Marshal utters, pushing back the hatred he feels at the mere thought of Dame Vaako. He would have had her executed already if his First and Second of Commanders hadn't begged him not to. Until he had crossed the Threshold, such a bold act would incur the wrath of the nobles.

“I'm yours?” Vaako asks tentatively.

“If you wanna be. Yeah,” the Furyan answers with a soft voice as he looks at Vaako hopefully. He holds his breath as Vaako considers the matter for a few seconds.

“When my wife finds out, all the nobles will know too. Might be dangerous,” he finally says with an endearing crooked smile. Vaako grew more expressive with every day that went by since his last Purification.

Riddick snorts. “You mean more dangerous than it already is?” he asks, obviously amused.

Vaako nods grimly in response.

“Yeah, well, the only Necro who's dangerous enough to worry me is right here, and I think he's on my side,” Riddick says, patting Vaako on the chest. “So, forgive me if I'm not shaking in fear just yet,” he adds before giving a quick kiss to Vaako's shoulder.

“Alright. Let us do this properly, then. As soon as you are healthy, you will have dinner in my quarters, with me and my wife.”

“What do we do in the meantime?”

“Do not worry. I will be by your side until you are yourself again,” the soldier promises. Riddick hums and lays his temple to his shoulder.

Vaako feels more fulfilled than after an arduous victory for the glory of the Necromonger Empire. It's better than the satisfaction of a job well done, or duty performed for a great cause. This has no greater purpose than his own -and Riddick's- happiness, and it seems more precious than anything else. It is the only thing that counts.

Just like his body had been asleep, his mind had also been dormant. He knows now what it's like to be really _alive_ , and holding on to this moment, to this sensation he dares call happiness, has become his focus. Promises of worlds beyond, over or under seem futile and useless. He feels strangely liberated, yet caught in a trap.

Riddick wishes there wasn't a horde of treacherous Necromongers on the other side of the doors. Vaako wishes he could just stay here with Riddick, forever safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos! If you would like to read more in this series, please let me know. I do have some ideas...


End file.
